todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Montel Vontavious Porter
Alvin Burke, Jr. (28 de octubre de 1973- ) es un luchador profesional estadounidense que actualmente trabaja en la World Wrestling Entertainment, en la marca de RAW bajo el nombre artístico de Montel Vontavious Porter o MVP. Dentro de sus logros destacan sus dos reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos y su reinado como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Matt Hardy. Carrera Inicios Burke entró en la lucha profesional en el 2003 después de estar 9 años y medio en la cárcel por estar implicado en delitos tales como asalto a bancos, robo de bolsos atraco a mano armada en hogares de residencia o pertenencia a bandas juveniles armadas. En el inicio de su carrera el peleó en diferentes empresas del Independent Circuit usando el nombre Antonio Bank$, incluyendo Coastal Championship Wrestling y Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, ganando el campeonato peso pesado de ambas empresas. Banks también participó en los PPV's semanales de Ring Of Honor y Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-presente) 2005 En el 2005, tras un gran número de dark matches Banks firmó un contrato con la WWE para entrar en su territorio de desarrollo, Deep South Wrestling, donde desarrolló su gimmick de Montel Vontavious Porter 2006-2007 thumb|left|190px|MVP en el ring. Montel Vontavious Porter hizo su primera aparición en WWE en la edición del 4 de agosto de 2006 de Smackdown!, siendo descrito como un codiciado Agente Libre. La historia inicial involucraba a MVP apareciendo en camerinos y entre el público del estadio, ocasionalmente rodeado de mujeres y un guardaespaldas, y hablando con el gerente general de SmackDown! Theodore Long acerca de su contrato que estaba agresivamente negociado. MVP fue varias veces descrito por los comentaristas como una persona arrogante, puesto que podría parar conversaciones para responder a su móvil y admirar su propia joyería mientras la gente le hablaba. Su firma de contrato en pantalla ocurrió durante un segmento en WWE.com, subido el 26 de septiembre de 2006, llevándolo a su debut en el ring en la marca en No Mercy 2006 en octubre. Después de una entrada con un túnel inflable al estilo de la NFL y pirotecnia, derrotó al desconocido Marty Garner. Durante el combate, los comentaristas Michael Cole y JBL desacreditaron la elección del oponente, debido a que recientemente se implicó que pudo haber sido un oponente "más competente", y abiertamente se burlaron de su vestimenta incluso diciendo que era "patética", y que los fanáticos le coreaban "Power Ranger". Después de la pelea, MVP se defendió así mismo en una entrevista, diciendo que no había seleccionado a su oponente y que no había razón para culparlo de la naturaleza de su pelea. En las semanas siguientes, MVP demandó un oponente más duro y, para probar su temple, tuvo un combate frente a Kane, quien se había ido de RAW. Después de intentar retrasar el combate varias veces, MVP dejo el ring cuando Kane lo atacó, comenzando un feudo entre los dos. A través del feudo MVP derrotó a Kane en un Street Fight match y en un Steel Cage match, antes de perder contra él en una Inferno match en Armageddon 2006, en el cual sufrió quemaduras de primer grado. Mientras hacia feudo con Kane, se volvió un inquieto aliado de Mr. Kennedy contra el hermano de Kane, The Undertaker. En su forma de luchar consigue el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos venciendo a Chris Benoit, después al pasar un par de meses y de tener un feudo con Matt, como una pelea de baloncesto a ver quien comia mas pizza, ajedrez etc. Se retan a un combate que no puede apareçer MVP por una presunta enfermedad, Matt se enfada y diçe que quiere un titulo asi el gerente general de SmackDown pone a Matt y MVP contra los campeones Deuce y Domino consiguiendo el titulo los aspirantes, después de unos varios meses donde luchaban individualmente, y no se ayudaban como pareja pierden el titulo contra Miz & John Morrison, también pierden la revancha, con el enfado MVP ataca a Matt fuertemente causandole una lesión en la rodilla de 3 a 4 meses con eso el seguia reteniendo su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en Armageddon contra Rey Mysterio este decide no subir al ring asi MVP perdia el combate pero retenia el titulo. Luego al pasar otros meses fue criticado por no defender su titulo con lo que dijo que lo defenderia contra Batista, de todas formas fue campeon 343 dias, con lo que establecia el 3 mejor record en la historia de la WWE y el primer desde que el campeonato volvia a la WWE antes era de WCW 2008-2009 thumb|MVP en 2008. El 27 de enero en Royal Rumble, peleó contra "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, en el cual si Ric Flair perdía el combate, tendría que dejar su carrera como luchador. Finalmente, Flair ganó el combate tras aplicarle a MVP la "Figure Four Leglock". En No Way Out perdió la oportunidad de ganar un combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en WrestleMania XXIV tras ser eliminado de la Cámara de Eliminación. Después derrotó a Batista en 2 combates por el campeonato de los estados unidos reteniendo así su título en el primero por "count out" de Batista y en el último cubrió a Batista después de que Umaga le aplicase un "samoan spike" en una lucha sin descalificación. Recibió una oportunidad para participar en el Money in the Bank de Wrestlemania XXIV, pero perdió. Durante la lucha, Matt Hardy hizo su regreso a la WWE atacando a MVP, impidiéndole coger el maletín. En Backlash perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Matt Hardy, después de que este le aplicara su Twist Of Fate. En la revancha llevada a cabo en la siguiente emisión de SmackDown! fue derrotado nuevamente por Matt Hardy. En Judgment Day, fue derrotado por el hermano de Matt, Jeff Hardy tras recibir su "Whisper In The Wind". Más tarde en Night of Champions se enfrentó de nuevo con Jeff Hardy en un "dark match", pero volvió a ser derrotado. Finalmente, en SummerSlam MVP derrotó a Jeff, con la interferencia de Shelton Benjamin, quien distrajó a Hardy. Posteriormente, en Unforgiven no logró ganar el Campeonato de la WWE en el Championship Scramble que fue ganado por Triple H. MVP tuvo una racha de derrotas por su mal comportamiento fuera del ring, desde SummerSlam hasta el 16 de enero de 2009, cuando acabó con su racha tras vencer a Big Show. Esa misma noche, se convirtio en face tras ser ayudado por Triple H porque si este último perdía no participaría en el Royal Rumble. Participó en la edición de Royal Rumble 2009, pero fue eliminado por Vladimir Kozlov. MVP se clasificó al Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXV en la edición del 6 de marzo de SmackDown al derrotar a Matt Hardy, terminando su cambio de heel a face. Posteriormente, el 17 de marzo (emitido el 20 de marzo), derrotó a Shelton Benjamin, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos por segunda vez. Luego, el 5 de abril, en WrestleMania XXV, participó en el Money in the Bank frente a CM Punk, Kane, Kofi Kingston, Finlay, Shelton Benjamin, Mark Henry y Christian, pero no logró ganar. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca RAW debido al Draft 2009. Perdió en SmackDown contra Dolph Ziggler tras un roll-up, por lo que el 30 de abril se enfrentó a él de nuevo, reteniendo el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y el 18 de mayo de 2009 lo volvió a retener frente a Matt Hardy. El 1 de junio perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra Kofi Kingston. Luego, en Extreme Rules, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente al campeón Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy y William Regal, pero no logró ganar. Perdió en Night of Champions en la lucha por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente el campeón Kofi Kingston, The Miz , Primo Colon, Jack Swagger y Carlito, combate dónde Kofi Kingston consiguio retener el título. En SummerSlam derrotó a Jack Swagger. Luego hizo equipo con Mark Henry, enfrentçandose en Breaking Point a los Campeones Unificados en Parejas Chris Jericho y Big Show, pero perdieron. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Playmaker'' (Overdrive) **''Drive-By Kick (Step-up running big boot a la cara de un oponente levantándose) - 2008-presente **T.T.B. - Tribute To Benoit / Take (it to) The Bank'' (Arm trap crossface) - DSW / circuito independiente **''Malicious Intent (Spinning capoeira kick) - Circuito independiente *'Movimientos de Firma' **''Ballin' Elbow (Running delayed elbow drop con burlas, a veces seguido de pinfall) - WWE **''Player's Boot'' (Running big boot a la cara de un oponente en la esquina) - WWE **''Most Valuable Moonsault'' (Split-legged moonsault) - DSW **''Live From The 305'' (Springboard shooting star press) - DSW **Facebreaker knee smash **Sitout side slam - 2007 **Snap overhead belly to belly suplex **Múltiples side knee lifts a la cabeza de un oponente bloqueado con un three-quarter facelock **Dragon screw **Low blow **DDT *'Apodos' **'MVP' **Mr. 305 **The Franchise Player **'The Ballin' Superstar' **'Half Man, Half Amazing' **The Captain of the Team (Usado en el tag team con Matt Hardy) **The Man with 3 Halves (Usado cuando tenía el WWE Tag Team Championship) **Mr. Prime Time **The Hottest Free Agent of All Time Campeonatos y logros thumb|right|190px|MVP como [[WWE United States Championship|Campeón de los Estados Unidos.]] *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' **CCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Future of Wrestling' **FOW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Punisher *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **XWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE United States Championship (2 veces) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Matt Hardy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado Nº23 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2007 Referencias Categoría:Luchadores de RAW Categoría:Nacidos en 1973